That I Melted
by myeveryday
Summary: Rachel stared at him with wide eyes and felt her heart rate pick up. Finn Hudson. She was considering breaking everything in her apartment just so he could show up and fix it. AU, Finchel-Prompt


**Author's Note: Here's another Finchel-prompt! This is the Mr. Fix-It one. I'm not going to lie; it's pretty much an excuse for shameless smut, but I loved it. I mean, this super shameless smut. Enjoy! This story title comes from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**i.**

Rachel Berry groaned as she twisted the knob at her bathroom sink. It stopped working _again_. She barely held back a curse as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and went into the kitchen. She quickly brushed her teeth before she picked up her phone.

She made a quick call to her landlord, Mr. Figgins. He promised to send up the maintenance guy, but that didn't make Rachel feel any better. The apartment complex's current maintenance man, Sandy Ryerson, was terrible at his job. Not to mention the fact that he was extremely creepy.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Rachel sighed and tugged a sweater on over her tank top. She was going to be ogled at, and her faucet probably wouldn't get properly fixed. This was not a good start to her day.

Ryerson smirked at her as she opened the door. "Morning, Miss Berry," he said.

Rachel managed a smile for the man. She was an actress, after all, and she was good at her job. "Good morning, Mr. Ryerson. Thank you for coming down."

Ryerson looked up and down her body and waved the wrench in his hand around as he spoke. "You know I'd be down here in a heartbeat for you, Miss Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes when the older man wasn't looking. There had to be some way to get a new maintenance guy. She was so over this.

* * *

**ii.**

"Did you hear about what happened to Ryerson?"

Rachel took a sip of her wine and looked at her best friend and neighbor. "No. What?"

Santana Lopez smirked. She did love a good gossip session, and she did have some juicy news this time. "Apparently, Ryerson was setting up quite the little peeping show throughout the women's apartments. And some of the men's, too. I guess he wasn't picky."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked around, as if a camera would pop out. "He didn't—"

"No, he never made it to the third floor," Santana told her. "So we're clean. But Ryerson was arrested, and now Figgins has to find a new maintenance man."

"Do we know who he's going to pick yet?" Rachel asked. She really hoped that it was someone who was at least good at his job.

"Maybe he'll be hot," Santana said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Santana!"

"What? Just because I like the V instead of the P doesn't mean that I don't appreciate a good looking man. Besides, I'm just looking out for you, Berry. God knows that you need to get laid."

Rachel's cheeks flushed. "Santana!" she repeated.

"What?" Santana looked unapologetic as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."

* * *

**iii.**

Rachel nearly tossed her toothbrush across the bathroom. Just as she had predicted, her faucet had stopped working again. And just as she had a week ago, she went and brushed her teeth in the kitchen before she called Mr. Figgins.

She guessed now that she could get to meet the new maintenance man. Rachel waited patiently by the front door. She heard the gentle knock coming from the other side, and she swung the door open.

Rachel's jaw promptly dropped open.

Standing in front of her a young man with amber eyes. He was tall, so tall, with thick, messy brown hair and a dusting of freckles across his nose. His lips were lifted in a sweet half smile, revealing a dimple in his left cheek. The black t-shirt he was wearing fit snug across his muscular chest, and the worn jeans he had on looked fantastic on him.

Rachel became aware of all of this in about half a second. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she tried to get a grip on herself. She had been around attractive men before. This was no different. She just had to remember that.

But honestly. Who was she trying to kid? Rachel had never felt such an intense attraction to someone before in her life. And she had just met the guy.

"Rachel Berry?"

Good God. Even his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Yes… Um, Rachel. That's me. Hello."

His smile widened a little bit. "Hi, Miss Berry. My name is Finn Hudson, and I'm the new maintenance man. Mr. Figgins told me that you had a broken bathroom faucet?"

Well, Rachel certainly liked him more than she liked Ryerson. And it wasn't just because Finn was insanely hot. She smiled at him and stepped aside, allowing him to come into her apartment.

As he came in, he noted the smell coming from her oven. He looked over his shoulder at Rachel with bright eyes. "It smells amazing in here," he noted.

"I'm making banana bread," Rachel explained. She bit her lip before she added, "It's almost done. If you want, I can cut you a piece."

The look on Finn's face said that he clearly wanted a piece, but he was being polite. "You don't have to do that," he said kindly.

Rachel gave him a bright smile. "I don't mind at all! What's the point of baking if I can't share it with people?"

Finn smiled. "If you insist. Until then, point me in the direction of your bathroom."

Rachel gestured in the general direction of the room and went to check on the banana bread. Seeing that it was finished, she pulled it out of the oven and left it on a rack to cool. She hung around in the kitchen, trying to avoid going into the bathroom to watch him.

Eventually, curiosity won out, and Rachel went down the hall and into her bathroom. She stopped just in the doorway and watched as he bent over the sink, wrench in hand. He was doing more than Ryerson ever did, and he was doing it well. Finn looked sure and confident as he worked.

"How long have you been a maintenance man?" Rachel asked.

Finn wasn't surprised by her appearance. "In high school, I worked at my stepfather's garage. I've been fixing things since then. I'm actually a teacher over Winfield Private School, but I've found that becoming a maintenance man makes rent a little cheaper."

Oh, good Lord. He was a handyman and a teacher? He was getting hotter by the second, and he wasn't even trying.

"What do you teach?" Rachel asked.

He twisted a little, giving Rachel an excellent view of his backside. "Elementary music."

"Really? I have a career in music, too!"

Finn tossed that half smile over his shoulder. "What do you do?"

"Right now I'm on an off Broadway production of _West Side Story_. But with the way things are going, it might end up on Broadway soon."

"Wow. Congratulations. I can't believe that I'm standing in the presence of a star."

Rachel blushed. "Not quite."

Finn stood up and brushed his hands off. "All done. Let's see if it worked."

Finn twisted the knob and the water turned on. Rachel grinned at him and clapped her hands together in delight. The water pressure was much stronger now than it had been before. Finn was definitely a better handyman than Ryerson was.

"It should be fine from now on. If it does stop working again, you know where you can find me."

"Of course. Let me cut you some of the banana bread." Rachel went into the kitchen and cut several pieces for him and wrapped them up tightly. When she handed the small package to Finn, their fingers brushed. Rachel's cheeks heated up again and she bit her lip.

"Thank you, Finn," she said as she walked him to the front door.

He smiled at her, his amber eyes sparkling. "Any time, Miss Berry."

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes and felt her heart rate pick up. Finn Hudson. She was considering breaking everything in her apartment just so he could show up and fix it.

* * *

**iv.**

Quinn Puckerman cradled her small, blonde daughter in her arms as she fed her a bottle. Quinn and Noah Puckerman lived across the hall from Rachel, along with their little daughter Beth. They had become good friends when Rachel moved into the apartment complex a little over a year ago.

Rachel couldn't stop herself from asking the question. She had been endlessly curious about Finn Hudson, and she knew that he and Puck were good friends. This was the perfect opportunity to find out more about the gorgeous, kind new handyman.

"So have you met Finn Hudson yet?"

Quinn gave her friend a knowing look. "A few times," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "No reason. He came over a few days ago and fixed my bathroom faucet. He did a better job than Mr. Ryerson ever did."

"Oh." Quinn smirked at her. "He's good looking, isn't he?"

For the millionth time since thinking about him, Rachel blushed. "I suppose so," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Uh-huh. Right." Quinn shifted Beth in her arms and put the bottle down. "Finn told Puck about the banana bread you gave him. He loved it."

Puck came in from kitchen. "He wouldn't shut up about it," Puck stated. "He said it was better than his mother's, and I happen to know that Finn is a real momma's boy."

Rachel couldn't help the smile the formed on her face. Finn talked about her? True, it was just about her banana bread, but he was still talking about her. Rachel couldn't believe how quickly she had ended up with a crush on the handyman, but it was true.

But she wasn't going to break something in her apartment on purpose. She wasn't that desperate... yet, anyway.

* * *

**v.**

Rachel struggled under the weight of her grocery bags. She had been unwilling to make more than one trip back outside, so she tried her best to bring them all in at one time. She wasn't really succeeding very well, either.

She shuffled her way towards the elevator as she slowly lost her grip on one of the bags. She prayed she could keep a good hold on it until she was in the elevator, but it wasn't working. The bag was about to drop.

By some miracle, the loaded grocery bag didn't hit the ground. No, it didn't hit the ground because one Finn Hudson had magically appeared and rushed forward, saving the bag. Rachel found herself pressed very close to him, as he had to jump right up to her to catch the bag.

"Oh! Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. She felt her entire body tingle from where it was pressed against his.

"Hey there, Miss Berry," he said with that easy grin. He was wearing a pair of khakis and blue dress shirt with a tie. Dear God, he looked as good as that as he did in jeans and a t-shirt. It should be illegal for someone to look that good. "It looks like you needed some help."

Rachel smiled at him. "I do, actually. Thank you."

Finn pulled back with the bag that had almost fallen. He gently tugged another bag from Rachel's grip and stepped into the elevator. He chuckled at the look of surprise on her face and gestured for her to come forward.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Finn asked. "I can't help you carry these bags into your apartment without you, you know."

Rachel smiled and stepped into the elevator. "This is incredibly chivalrous of you, Finn."

He gave her that half smile, his dimple peeking out. Rachel wanted to grab his face and kiss it. "I do what I can," Finn said.

The rest of the short elevator was spent in a comfortable silence. They arrived at her floor, and both Finn and Rachel stepped out. They passed Puck and Quinn in the hallway, and they both exchanged knowing looks. Rachel steadfastly ignored them as she reached into her purse for her keys and unlocked the door.

They walked together into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. He straightened and gave her another heart stopping smile. Rachel beamed at him in return as she began to put her groceries away.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Finn asked kindly.

"No, I'm good," Rachel said. "Thank you, though." She walked Finn to the front door again, and his fingers brushed against hers.

Finn didn't move his hand. "I'll see you around, Miss Berry?"

"I'll see you, Finn," Rachel responded. Her heart beat a little faster under that smile.

* * *

**vi.**

Rachel pulled the door to one of her cabinets open and let out a surprised squeak when it swung almost completely off. It was hanging loosely by the top hinge, and Rachel tried to steady it.

But this time, she wasn't annoyed at the prospect of calling the maintenance man again. Instead, she was excited. She tried to contain her giddiness as she rushed towards the phone and called Figgins. He said that Finn wasn't busy and would be up in only a few minutes.

Sure enough, three minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel smoothed a hand over her hair but refused to look in the mirror. She was twenty-two years old, and she didn't need to act like a little high school girl. God, it almost embarrassed her how much she wanted Finn. But she didn't care.

This time, he was wearing the same pair of jeans but a grey t-shirt. His hair was messy and damp, as if he had just come out of the shower. "Hello, Miss Berry," he greeted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Broken cabinet door," Rachel explained. "I don't know what happened. It just broke when I opened it."

"The hinge was probably rusty," Finn said as he walked into her kitchen, toolbox in hand. "But it's easily fixable. It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes, Miss Berry."

Rachel titled her head. "You know, Finn, you don't have to call me Miss Berry. Especially since you're probably older than me."

"Only by a few years," Finn conceded.

"Still. You can call me Rachel, Finn."

He smiled at her. "Okay… Rachel."

Finn went about fixing the cabinet. Rachel watched his large, strong hands as he worked. Remembering their conversation from the first time she met him, she asked, "So you're a music teacher. Do you play any instruments, Finn?"

Finn nodded his head. "I play the drums."

Seriously, he couldn't be any hotter if he tried. "So you play the drums, you've fixed cars, and you're a handyman…"

Finn looked over at her then, his eyes connecting with hers. "I'm good with my hands."

Rachel's entire body flushed at the double meaning behind his words. Her body was reacting so strongly to the words he had just spoken. Imaging what it would be like if he actually touched put her on edge.

A long moment passed before Finn looked away from her and finished tightening the screws on the hinge. He stood back up and made sure that the cabinet door could open and close smoothly. He turned towards the kitchen wall, where he inspected the peeling paint near the counter and the way it was fading in some spots.

"It looks like you could use another coat of paint," Finn said. "I have some extra paint in the supply closet. I can fix this up tomorrow, if you're free."

Finn was offering her a chance to spend more time with him? Of course she would take it!

Still. "Are you sure?"

"I am the maintenance man, Rachel. And this looks like some maintenance to me." There was a twinkle in his amber eyes, and Rachel tried not to get her hopes up. Maybe he wanted to spend more time with her, too?

Rachel tried not to let her smile get too broad. "Alright. I'm free around three o'clock."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Finn stood up and grabbed his toolbox. They both smiled at each other before he left.

* * *

**vii.**

Rachel decided to dress in a pair of old shorts and a tank top. If Finn was going to do something as nice as re-painting her kitchen for her, than she was going to help him. True, he was just doing his job, but he didn't need to offer to repaint it. He could have just let it go, because Rachel wouldn't have noticed.

She was coming to recognize his knock. It was two gentle raps and then a third, harder knock. Rachel opened the door before he had even finished. Finn was wearing a pair of old, worn jeans with a rip in the knee and a white, paint-splattered t-shirt. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance, and he cleared his throat a little bit.

"Good afternoon, Finn!" Rachel said brightly. "I hope you brought more than one paint brush, because I plan on assisting you today!"

He seemed to have recovered from whatever shock he had, and he helped up the paint can and handful of paint brushes he had. "You don't have to do that, Rach," he said. The nickname slipped easily from his lips, and Rachel loved how it sounded coming from him.

"But I want to," Rachel said. "You didn't have to offer to paint the kitchen wall, and it is quite large.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "If you insist."

"I do," Rachel told him. She helped him spread out a tarp along the far kitchen wall and then she went to the radio. Looking at Finn, she figured him for a classic rock fan. When she saw the smile that formed on his face, Rachel knew that she was right.

They got about half the wall done in a comfortable silence. They often exchanged little looks and smiles with each other. Once again, Rachel found herself watching Finn's hands. She admired the way that they moved, the way that they were so strong and sure.

Another few minutes passed before one of Rachel's favorite Journey songs came on. She couldn't stop herself from humming, and it wasn't long before she was full out singing. She didn't even realize that she was doing it; singing was just something that Rachel loved to do.

The song ended with Rachel's voice ringing out. Another song started up on the radio, and Rachel went back to painting the wall. It wasn't long before she became aware of Finn's eyes on her, though.

Her cheeks reddened. "What?"

"Nothing." Finn shook his head a little, but his eyes were shining with awe and amazement. "It's just… you have an amazing voice, Rachel."

"Thank you, Finn," Rachel said. Sure, people had told her that she was a fantastic singer before. But no one had looked at her with as much admiration as Finn was.

He reached forward and put a large hand on her shoulder. His calloused thumb brushed against her exposed collar bone, his fingers curling over the skin of her shoulder. Rachel felt tingles run down her spine, and she shivered a little under his touch.

"You're going to be a star, Rachel Berry," he murmured.

"You think so?" Rachel whispered. No one had ever believed in her so completely and so quickly before. It was an amazing, heady feeling, and it inspired so much confidence in her.

Finn nodded his head, a smile curling his lips upward. "I do. I believe in you, Rach."

They gazed into each other's eyes for another few long moments before the beginnings of a loud song caused them to jump apart. Rachel looked down at her shoulder and gasped when she realized that it was covered in paint. She looked up at Finn, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Finn Hudson! You got paint all over me!"

Finn swallowed back his laughter. "I'm sorry, Rach," he said. But he didn't look very apologetic at all.

"Ugh!" Rachel reached for her wet paintbrush and quickly swiped it across Finn's nose. He stared at her with wide eyes, and his mouth dropped open. Rachel didn't even both to hide her laughter. "Finn, eggshell is a perfect color on you!"

Finn slowly dipped his paintbrush into the paint. "Oh, Rachel Berry. You are so going to get it."

"Finn, don't you dare!" But Finn didn't heed Rachel's warnings and stepped closer to her, like a lion stalking his prey. Then, with lightning-fast reflexes, he swiped the paintbrush across her chest. Rachel shrieked and dove for him.

They ran around her apartment, laughing and yelling as they took swipes at each other with the paintbrushes. Eventually, Finn pinned Rachel against the living room wall. His body completely covered hers as they both laughed and attempted to catch their breaths.

Their laughter died down, and Finn and Rachel just stared into each other's eyes instead. Rachel's heartbeat sped up and thudded loudly in her ears as Finn brought a hand up to cup her cheek. He was just moving closer when the door swung open.

"Hello, my Berry bitch! I have the wine and chocolate, and I hope that you will provide an excellent movie—Oh. Hello. What's going on here?"

As soon as the door had opened, Finn had stepped back from Rachel. The moment was gone. He rubbed the back of his neck as Rachel's cheeks flamed so red she thought they were going to burst into flames.

"Well, the wall is finished," Finn said. "I'm just going to grab my stuff and…" He pointed to the door. "Yeah." He smiled genuinely at Rachel. "I'll see you later, Rach." He left her apartment, and Santana turned towards her.

Rachel thrust a finger in her face before the Latina could speak. "Not a word, Santana."

"But—"

"Nope."

"But Berry—"

"You ruined the moment! I'm not speaking to you for the time being!"

"You were totally about to get it on!"

"Not speaking!"

Santana smirked. "You still love me."

* * *

**viii.**

"So have you seen the Jolly Green Giant?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at one of Santana's many nicknames for Finn. "Not since you interrupted us, no."

Santana sighed dramatically. "I already apologized for that a million times. And I bought you that new set of Barbra Streisand DVDs. I thought that I was forgiven at this point."

"It's been two weeks since I've actually had a conversation with him," Rachel muttered.

Santana wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders and squeezed. "Berry, I wouldn't worry about it. I think he just got a little embarrassed, that's all. I caught you two off guard in what could have been a very compromising position. I'm sure that he'll start talking to you again soon."

"I really hope so," Rachel said.

"Oh my God." Santana's eyes widened. "You don't just want to fuck him. You actually _like_ him, don't you?"

Rachel cursed the fact that she was unable to hide anything from her best friend. "Santana!" she exclaimed instead of actually responding.

Santana poked Rachel repeatedly in the shoulder. "You like him! You really like him and want to date him and shit!"

Rachel glared at her. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Oh, come on, Berry. You know I'm just messing with you." Santana nudged Rachel playfully before her eyes widened. Rachel arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No. I know that look, Santana. Whatever you're thinking—"

But Santana just ignored her. "Don't worry, Berry. I have a plan."

* * *

**ix.**

Despite the fact that it was only the beginning of summer, it was almost unbearable hot. Rachel had her air conditioner cranked up as far as it would go. It wasn't doing a whole lot to cool down her apartment, so Rachel was standing in front of it.

The door to her apartment suddenly swung open, and Santana stalked in. Rachel turned to watch her as Santana started flipping on every electrical appliance she owned. Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Santana?"

Santana ignored her and disappeared into Rachel's bathroom and then her bedroom. Rachel heard her hairdryer go on, along with several other appliances. Santana's last stop was the kitchen. She turned and watched the air conditioner. Suddenly, it started spewing smoke and sparking. Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to her friend, but Santana disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Santana!" Rachel called after her. "Santana! Get back here!"

Holding back a curse, Rachel ran to the phone and dialed Finn's direct number. Without waiting for him to speak, Rachel quickly explained the situation. She hung up before Finn could respond, because she was very afraid that her air conditioner was going to burst into flames.

Rachel ran towards the wall and unplugged it. Then, she stared at the front door and waited for Finn to arrive.

* * *

**x.**

That familiar knock sounded, and Rachel opened the door. Finn was in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, considering how hot it was, but Rachel was wearing significantly less clothes than that. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was only wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a barely-there tank top. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head, and there was a light sheen of sweat on her skin.

"Rachel," Finn breathed.

Rachel forced herself to move. "Finn." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter the apartment. She shut the door behind him and brushed the flyaway hairs off of her forehead. It was sweltering in her apartment, and the air was thick and humid.

Finn went right for the air conditioner, toolbox in hand. He bent to inspect it and shook his head at the damage that had been done to it. "This might take a little bit," he told her.

"That's okay," Rachel muttered. She sat on a stool at her kitchen counter and got a glass of ice water. She didn't really feel like doing much else besides watching Finn. And in the end, she got rewarded. It was so hot in her apartment that Finn stood up and tugged his shirt off, revealing a chiseled chest and muscular arms.

Rachel nearly choked on the air she was breathing.

It should be illegal to look that perfect. Rachel could stare at him all day and be perfectly content with her life.

Finn didn't seem to notice the way Rachel was blatantly checking him out. Or if he did, he didn't let it distract him from his work.

Another fifteen minutes passed in complete silence. Rachel couldn't tear her eyes from Finn. The more she watched him, the more heated she got. And it wasn't just because of the temperature, either. A fire was being set under her skin that was in desperate need of being put out.

Suddenly, the air conditioner clicked on. Finn put his tools away and stood up. Before he could say anything, he caught sight of the look on Rachel's face.

"Rachel," he whispered.

Rachel surged up just as Finn bent towards her. Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss, tongues immediately dueling with each other's. Finn ran his hands down her back, sliding his calloused fingers under her tank top. Rachel moaned and arched into his touch, her own hands coming up to lock in his hair.

Finn pulled back just enough to tug her tank top over her head. He froze when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra with it. He looked at Rachel with dark eyes and licked his lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured before he fused their lips together again. His hands stroked up and down her sides before he cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her puckered nipples. Rachel moaned into his mouth, pressing closer to him and arching into his hands.

Rachel tugged at his shorts until they dropped to the floor, leaving Finn in only a pair of boxer briefs. She saw his strong, muscular things and the impressive erection he was sporting and she bit her lip, running her fingers lightly over his fabric-covered length. Finn groaned and kissed her again, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

His hands stroked down her thighs, running up the insides of them before he grasped her waist and lifted her from the stool to the counter. Seconds later, he tugged her tiny shorts and underwear off at the same time. Finn moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking and surely leaving a mark, but Rachel didn't care. She tilted her neck back to give him more access and locked her fingers in his thick hair once again.

Finn's hands moved up her thighs, fingers ghosting over her center. Rachel moaned loudly, trailing her own hands down to press against the hard planes of his abdomen. She traced her fingers around to his back, loving the feeling of his muscles rippling her under fingertips. Finn covered her mouth with his again as he slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping slowly, torturously.

"_Finn_," Rachel gasped against his lips.

He pulled back and licked his index finger clean. Before he could move to the other finger, Rachel grasped his hand and wrapped her lips around it, slowly running her tongue over his finger. Finn groaned again, his free hand tightening around her waist.

Somehow, a condom appears. With a growl, Finn surged inside of her and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, crying out as his hips began to move. She arched her back, and his lips closed around her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple. Sweet Jesus, his mouth was as talented as his hands. Rachel shifted her hips, lifting to meet his. His hands slid under her ass to give her more leverage as he fucked her on her kitchen counter.

"_Fuck_, Rachel," Finn growled into her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, tugging gently with his teeth. Rachel clutched at his shoulders, nails scraping down his back as his hips began to snap harder against hers.

Finn slid his hand between them, thumb circling and pressing down on her clit. Once again, Rachel was reminded of just how talented his hands were as she shuttered and then clenched around him, coming hard with a scream. Finn thrust into her a few more times before he exploded, his exclamation muffled into her neck.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms for several long moments. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they tried to catch their breath. Finn fingers moved in lazy circles across her back. Finally, Rachel lifted her head.

"Come shower with me?" she asked slyly.

Finn grinned at her and lifted her up into his arms, quickly taking her into her bathroom.

* * *

**xi.**

Hours later, they lay curled up in bed together.

Finn really was quite good with his hands. He constantly traced little patterns over Rachel's skin. She was quickly beginning to learn the difference between each caress. There was the "I want to fuck you hard and fast and preferably not in a bed" movement. Then there was the "let's take it nice and slow." This one was the "I just want to lay here with you." She loved it.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you," Finn murmured.

Rachel tilted her head up towards him. "You have?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "From the moment you opened your door, all I could think about was kissing you."

"Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Rachel pushed herself up and brushed her lip across Finn's. "I've wanted to kiss you since then, too."

Finn's smile turned into a full-blown grin, and he kissed her again. "Let me take you out to dinner," he said.

"I'd really like that." Rachel beamed at Finn, and he tightened his arms around her. This had been the hottest day of her summer so far, and it wasn't just because of the temperature.

* * *

**xii.**

Rachel grabbed her phone before the obnoxious ringing could wake Finn up. She had wanted him to spend the night, and he had wanted to stay. It should have scared her how comfortable she already felt with him, even after only one day of technically being together, but it didn't bother her at all. It just felt _right_.

"Hello?" she answered groggily without checking the caller ID.

Santana's voice reached her from the other end of the line. "So did it work?"

Rachel groaned. "Santana, I am _sleeping_."

"With Finnegan?"

Rachel said nothing. Her silence was all the answer Santana needed.

She let out a whoop. "Yes! God, I am good. You owe me so much for this, Berry."

"Goodbye, Santana."

"You should name your first child after me!"

* * *

**xiii.**

Finn, in addition to being the best handyman, was also pretty much the best boyfriend ever.

They had been going out for three months now, and things had been amazing. Finn and Rachel got into all sorts of spats with each other about little things, like how many products Rachel put on the bathroom counter or Finn's inability to hang up his wet towel. But those little fights were always fun, because, more often than not, it ended in laughter and passionate, heated kisses.

It had been almost a week since Rachel had seen Finn, though. _West Side Story_ had been picked up on Broadway, and the new school year was starting for Finn. Rachel really wanted to see her boyfriend, and she knew just how to make it happen.

Late at night, Rachel placed a maintenance call to Figgins. It only took a few minutes for Finn to get to her apartment, and he let himself in with the key she had given him.

"Rach, baby?" he called as he walked into her darkened apartment. He didn't find her in the living room or the kitchen, so he walked into her bedroom. And his jaw promptly hit the floor.

Rachel was standing in front of her bed wearing one of his dress shirts with a tool belt wrapped around her waist. Her feet were bare and her hair fell in soft waves down past her shoulders. The shirt was unbuttoned to her bellybutton, but it still hid enough so that all he could see were flashes of creamy skin.

"Rach," he choked out.

Rachel smiled coyly at him and crooked her finger, beckoning for him to come closer. "I believe I called for some maintenance, Mr. Hudson." (Yes, she was aware that that line was totally cheesy. No, she didn't care. She just wanted to make love with her boyfriend.)

Finn quickly shucked his clothes off and was pressed against Rachel in an instant, his fingers sliding underneath the shirt she was wearing. His hands stroked over her skin and Rachel moaned.

Finn's hands stopped at the tool belt around her waist. He tugged it away and tossed it over his shoulder. "I didn't know a tool belt could be so sexy," he murmured.

She smirked and wrapped her fingers around his hard length. "Now you know how I feel. You look amazing in that tool belt, Finn."

"I beg to differ." Finn dropped to his knees and pulled the shirt apart. She was completely naked underneath it, and he skimmed his lips across her hips. "You wear it much better than I do."

He licked up her wet slit once, twice before Rachel's fingers locked in his hair and tugged him up. She spun them around and pushed him back onto the bed. Standing in front of him, Rachel teasingly and slowly shed the shirt and dropped it to the floor.

Finn unabashedly stared at her, his eyes darkening even further. He watched as Rachel crawled forward and straddled his waist, pushing on his chest until he was lying flat on the bed. Finn ran his hands up her thighs, but Rachel slapped his hands away and pinned them over his head, levering up and sinking down onto him. They both groaned, and Rachel's head fell back.

She slowly lifted her hips before sinking down again. Rachel wouldn't let Finn quicken the pace. He knew that he could easily pull his hands from under hers and flip them over, but Finn knew that she wanted this. And honestly, he was enjoying the sweet torture.

Rachel took his hands and placed them on her thighs, allowing him to move his hands up her stomach and cup her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, plucking at them gently. Rachel moaned and rotated her hips slowly in a circle as Finn began to thrust up into her.

Finn suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around her and changing the angle. Rachel cried out and Finn growled against her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Rachel arched her back and Finn's hands spread across her lower back and buried his face between her breasts, kissing the skin there. He kissed over to her left breast, and his lips closed around her nipple.

"Come on, Rach," he mumbled against her skin as his hand snaked between their bodies. His pace quickened and Rachel matched him. "Come for me, baby."

Rachel clutched at his shoulders and let out his name on a loud wail as she clenched around him. Finn followed her right over the edge, pulsing into her. Finn fell back onto the bed and pulled Rachel with him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you," Rachel mumbled against his chest. The words slipped out of her mouth without her even realizing it. She had been feeling it for a long time, and she had just wondered how to say it.

"I love you, too," she heard.

Rachel snuggled against him and smiled… and then she realized what he had just said. She shot up and stared down at him. "You do?"

Finn grinned and nodded his head. "I do."

Rachel beamed at him and kissed him again.

* * *

**xiv.**

"Finn, can you help me hang up this picture?"

Finn appeared with a hammer in hand. Rachel eyed him appreciatively as he lifted the picture she wanted to hang. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was wearing her favorite pair of shorts for him. And that tool belt was slung around his waist, causing his shorts to hang dangerously low on his hips. He was doing it on purpose, and she knew it. And she totally loved it.

With a smirk, Finn quickly and expertly hung the picture. He stepped back and tilted his head, studying the contents of the photograph. Finally, he declared, "That is a damn good picture."

"I think so," Rachel agreed. She tucked herself into his side, pressing her cheek against his bare chest.

The picture was taken of Finn and Rachel at a family picnic with the Hudson-Hummels. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap, and his arms were wrapped around her. They were both laughing at something, but they were gazing into each other's eyes. It was obvious how much they loved each other, and now it was the first picture they displayed in their new apartment.

"I'm glad you were here to hang it, Mr. Handyman," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him, tracing her fingers idly over his chest.

That dimple appeared in Finn's cheek. "You must be pretty glad that you're living with your maintenance man now, aren't you?"

"I really am." Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Finn. "Come on. We have to unpack everything else."

"Actually…" Finn caught Rachel around the waist and swung her up onto the kitchen counter. "I was thinking that we should start christening this apartment. Starting with this counter. It is, after all, the first place we…" He trailed off as he started to kiss and nip at her neck.

Rachel's hands came to rest on his shoulders. "Finn… the boxes…" But she didn't push him away. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held him against her as her legs wrapped around her waist.

She felt him smile against her skin. "Later," he mumbled. And that was perfectly okay with Rachel.

(Eventually, Santana got her wish. Finn and Rachel ended up naming their first daughter Sidney Tana Hudson.)

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was my first foray into a smut fic, even though it was still pretty tame. I couldn't stop myself from adding fluff, though. I'm such a sucker for it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
